To Love Another
by Fandom-Menace
Summary: With the short screen time the two were given in 7x10 of OUAT, I decided to write my own backstory for the meeting and romance of Robin and Alice. Hopefully we will see more of the couple and their canon history when the show returns in the Spring. Enjoy!
1. First Meeting

Alice strolled through the woods, steering clear of any main roads or pathways. She needed to get to the next village over quickly, but without drawing too much attention per the Dark One's instructions. Everyone seemed so scared of the man, but he had only ever been kind to Alice and she did whatever she could to help him, especially after he sacrificed most of his other self to save her life, and her sanity.

She thought she was at least halfway to the village when an arrow tore through her cloak and pinned part of it to a tree.

"Excuse you! That's a person you're shooting at, you Nutter!" Alice yanked out the arrow to free her cloak and slowly spun around. "Show yourself so I can yell at you properly!"

A crackling of branches and leaves behind her caused Alice to turn around and face her shooter. A brown-hooded figure with a bow in hand stood before her.

"Now listen here. You can't go around shooting strangers in the-" Her breath caught when the figure pulled back the hood to reveal a gorgeous braided blonde. The young woman's blueish-green eyes startled Alice but she fought for her composure. It wasn't terribly hard considering her still-present rage over the arrow. "I-in the woods! Who are you?" The archer's calm face melted away.

"I'm so sorry! I came out here to practice because I thought no one was around! Why aren't you taking a road?" Alice hadn't thought the girl would be this overly apologetic. It was both annoying and cute at the same time, which served to thoroughly unnerve Alice. This caused her to be a bit defensive and, well, rude.

"You should be sorry! I could have been killed! It's also none of your business why I didn't take a main road. Now why haven't you answered MY question yet?" The archer bristled and some steel seemed to have returned to her.

"I just said I was sorry for almost hitting you. There's no reason to be so rude. As for the answer to your question, my name is Robin, Robin Mills." Alice couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh good. For a moment there I thought your name was going to be Robin Hood. Now that would have been amusing." Robin straightened her stance even further.

"Robin Hood was my father, thank you very much." Alice paused before laughing even harder.

"Oh that's rich! Who's your mother? The Wicked Witch?" Robin shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually yes." Now that made Alice's laughter come to a complete halt.

"Wait. You're not kidding? Your parents are actually Robin Hood and the Wicked Witch?"

"Well, Mother prefers to be called Zelena now, but yes." Alice stared at the archer.

"Well, damn."

"I think now would be the time for you to tell me your name." Alice remembered herself.

"Oh right. Alice Jones. Not that delighted to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Robin stared at her in a peculiar way before cautiously shaking it.

"I think most people would be offended by that introduction."

"You did almost hit me with your arrow so I think it's reasonable enough, though I've never been much for reason." Alice winked at Robin and laughed while Robin stood in front of her quite confused by the comment. Alice's laughter ended after a few minutes and left her with a smile on her face. "I think it's time we part ways Ms. Mills. I have a village to get to."

Alice quickly grabbed Robin's hand and swiftly planted a kiss on the archer's knuckles before the girl could pull away. Alice left the archer standing confused in the woods and went on her way with the departing words, "If we meet again, I'll be sure to shoot an arrow in your cloak," drifting in the wind behind her.


	2. An Unexpected Trip

Robin sat perched in a tree overlooking a small village. Word around these parts was that a pack of bandits had their eyes set on this place for a bit of outside the law "fun." Obviously her mother told her to stay out of it, but Robin couldn't. She had two legacies she could live up to and, though her mother had changed, she was trying to live in a way that would make her deceased father proud.

Robin tightened her grip on her bow and arrow as the sound of hooves filled the air. She wasn't disappointed when a group of roughly eight to ten black cloaked riders came into view. She observed the group as they entered the town, seeking out a leader she could fire at first. Robin was about to release the arrow on the figure in front when the rider started speaking.

"Listen all! Your village will be spared if you hand over the girl you've been harboring!" A peasant woman spoke up from behind a food stall.

"What girl?" Robin shook her head as the cloaked figure turned towards the peasant. No one ever stayed quiet apparently.

"The one who calls herself Robin." Robin lost her balance and fell out of the tree. They were looking for her? The group turned to the sound of her landing in the bushes. She could feel the malice radiating off of them. Robin stood quickly and fired her arrow at the one who had spoken. Unexpectedly, the leader simply held up their hand and the arrow crumpled to ashes mid flight. "Crap."

All of a sudden a hand grabbed hers and began tugging her away from the town. "What..."

"No time to dally! Those witches aren't at all pleasant, even on their best days when they aren't trying to kill you." Robin turned away from the village and stumbled slightly at who was dragging her away. It was the girl she'd met months ago.

"You?" Alice looked back at Robin and grinned.

"Didn't shoot your cloak as promised but what can you do? Couldn't exactly let you get burned to a crisp back there, now could I?" Her grin faded as she stared past Robin. "Damn. I forgot how fast horses were. Hurry now or they'll run us down." Alice turned away from her, still gripping Robin's hand tightly, and picked up speed. Robin sped up as well, relieved that she was in good enough shape to keep up.

The sound of hooves neared ever closer and a fireball burned a tree in front of them. They were nowhere near the village anymore, somehow running a lot faster and farther than Robin thought possible. Suddenly, Alice took a sharp left and Robin barely managed to keep herself steady. "You're going to have to trust me!"

"What do you meannnnnn!" Robin's question turned into a yell as Alice jumped straight down a dark hole, pulling Robin with her. The little light from the opening shadowed and flickered and Robin could hear the horses for a few moments before she fell out of earshot. Alice still held her hand but her grip had loosened as they continued to fall. Robin felt her gut roil and churn at the darkness and sheer drop as they fell further and further.

"Exactly how deep does this hole go?" For a moment she wasn't sure if Alice had heard her question over the wind until Alice turned to her and grinned.

"To Wonderland we go." Robin's face paled.

"What!" The impact knocked out the remaining thoughts from her mind, as well as her consciousness.

When Robin came to, she was sat at a table covered in desserts and teacups. "How..." Alice appeared, bright and perky, before her eyes.

"Ah! Looks like the archer's awake! Have a nice nap, did you?" Robin felt a rush of anger.

"Nap! That drop could have killed us!" Alice giggled.

"Don't be absurd! Only a few people have died doing that and they didn't even enjoy the fall." Robin stood from her seat, swaying slightly but managing to steady herself.

"You're crazy! Did you know that? Absolutely mad!" Alice grinned and curtsied.

"Why thank you."

"That's not a compliment!" Alice's face contorted.

"I don't like your attitude. I just saved you from a flame broiled death! Or did that slip your mind?" Robin took a few steps back from where Alice had leaned her face in towards hers. She cleared her throat.

"I... you did. Thank you. Though you really shouldn't pull people down deep, gaping holes without warning them." Alice smirked. "Can you take me home now?"

"And where is home for a young archer?"

"Emerald Acres Farm."

"Ah. Well let's see what we can do about that." Alice skipped around the long table and picked up what seemed to be random objects. When she had an armful she put them together on the ground and began mixing and pouring until smoke billowed.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Nope! I'm quite sure it's not!" Robin backed away a few steps as Alice neared the end of the ritual. The strange girl stood up with a purplish drink in hand and Robin stepped forward. She was about to reach for it when Alice chucked it back over her shoulder and walked past Robin. Robin jogged after Alice.

"Wait. Don't you need that?" Alice looked at her, confused.

"The dreamdrop soda? No. The plants needed a pick me up. Can't leave the awful things in dull spirits."

"So how am I getting home?"

"Through the door."

"The... door?"

"Yes. How else would you leave?"

"Right... silly me for thinking we needed magic." Alice grinned.

"You are a funny one." Alice led her down a path to a stand-alone door in the middle of a forest.

"You've got to be kidding me. This makes no sense."

"This is Wonderland, of course it doesn't. Now think of where you want to go and turn the knob." Robin tried to set her mind straight and focus on her house but it was difficult with the girl standing so close to her and quite obviously staring.

"Could you, I don't know, turn around or something. You're putting me off." Alice grinned and whirled around. Seriously, what was with the grinning? Robin stared at the door, pictured her home, and twisted the knob. The door creaked open and a sign reading "Emerald Acre Farms" came into view.

"It worked!" Alice turned around.

"So it did! It's a bit iffy sometimes. The temperamental thing isn't always ready to help." Robin ignored the strange comment and walked through, Alice following close behind. The door closed behind the two girls, leaving no way back to Wonderland.

"Wait. Aren't you staying in Wonderland?"

"Hah! No way! That place is bonkers. Plus I have to make sure you get to the right place. Realm travel is unpredictable." Robin sighed. She couldn't shake off the girl yet. Yes, she had saved Robin's life but she made Robin feel weird whenever she was around. Robin wasn't sure how to describe the feeling. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice across the gate.

"Robin! Where have you been? You haven't been home in a week!" Zelena, her mother, walked towards her and opened the gate.

"Hold on. A week!" She turned to Alice. "How long was I out?" Alice took a sheepish step back.

"About that. Time is shaky in Wonderland. It looked like a day, but felt like a week and I couldn't say which it was."

"Who's this? Why is she talking in riddles?" Alice winced and Robin felt weirdly protective. It wasn't Alice's fault she went in and out of sanity.

"Mother, this is Alice. She's from Wonderland and-"

"And other places!" Robin's lips twitched.

"And other places. She saved my life from some witches by taking me to Wonderland." Zelena gawked.

"Wonderland! You would have been better off facing the witches!" Suddenly she lightly tugged Robin's ear. "Or better yet, being at home where I told you to stay!" Robin winced.

She noticed how Alice's stance had changed into an attack posture and was slightly confused by the other girl's readiness to act.

"I'm sorry Mother. I should have listened. I just wanted to see if I could stop the bandits, like father would have." Zelena's face softened and she sighed.

"I know, but you can't throw yourself into danger with no backup plan." Robin nodded and stared at the ground. She was surprised at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder and was even more so when she looked up to see it was Alice.

"I know my Papa wouldn't want me going into danger just to prove myself. You can't always rely on luck to save you, even if luck is me." Alice winked and Robin laughed at the words. Even Zelena's lips quirked up.

"I hate to end this little banter but, Robin, you need to do your chores while I get dinner ready. I think we should let Alice get going to wherever she needs to be." Alice's smile dimmed almost imperceptibly before she took Robin's hand in hers and kissed her knuckles as she had done all those months before. This time Robin smiled at the gesture and whispered a farewell to the girl.

"Until next time Ms. Mills," Alice said as she turned away and sprinted down the lane. Zelena snorted.

"Come on, lovebird. Time to do your chores." Zelena wrapped her arm across Robin's shoulders and walked her onto the property. Her mother's words tumbled through her head. Lovebird. She wasn't in love with Alice, was she?


	3. Collision Course: Part One

Alice held up a gloved hand to her mouth and swallowed some bile. Gross. She never understood why people enjoyed carriage rides. She'd personally prefer running or horseback any day, but alas Rumplestiltskin had insisted Alice's transportation was presentable, even if her clothes were nothing extraordinary, at her insistence. Alice may be meeting a prince, but she would meet him as herself and not as some frilly pretender. She hated masks and false personas. Unfortunately, she'd come to learn that that's what most royalty and high society people were.

Alice sighed heavily and stared out the window. The only thing which made the idea of the encounter better was that it was currently raining. Alice loved the rain. Perhaps it was part of her upside down mind, to love something so many people hated, but it didn't stop the absolute calm she felt in a thunderstorm. Chaos and beauty dancing together in the raindrops and electricity that came from the sky.

One such surge of electricity bolted from the sky at the same moment as Alice's thoughts and struck a tree up ahead, the resounding boom of thunder a match for what damage it caused. Alice saw the tree split through the middle and thought almost nothing of it until one half fell on top of the carriage, toppling it and trapping Alice inside. Alice was thrown against the wall and began panicking when she found one door against the ground and the other barricaded by the tree. She'd always had problems with small spaces after growing up in a tower and Alice had developed a very real issue in the name of claustrophobia.

She tried to stay calm, trying to focus on the sound of the rain, as she banged on the walls of the carriage and shouted for help. She knew in her mind that no one was around as she was in a forest and had insisted on traveling alone, but she refused to give into the growing fear in her heart that she would be trapped in the carriage forever.

After a few long hours of banging and shouting, Alice finally curled up in a corner and held herself while the rain died down to little more than a drizzle. She never thought this was how she would go. She'd always wanted to go down fighting an army or some terrible beast. She wanted to go down while fighting for someone she loved. Not like this. Not in a carriage accident.

Alice was in the middle of considering the merits of eating one's fingers when she finally heard someone outside. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Alice immediately perked up and shouted, "Yes! Someone is very much in here and would love to get out!" She could hear scuffling and grunting outside.

"Hang on a moment. It's going to take me a few minutes to get this tree off of here." Alice sat back and thought for a moment.

"Do you happen to have a saw on you? Or an axe?"

"I was out here for firewood so I have an axe. Why?"

"My sanity is questionable, but wouldn't it be easier to chop through one of the exposed sides of the carriage than it would be to move a large tree?" Her rescuer paused.

"That... that actually makes a lot more sense and saves a lot of time. Could you bang on the side you're on so I don't accidentally chop you?" Alice did as the stranger asked and soon she could see bits of greenery through the opposite side of the carriage.

When the hole was large enough she called out for her rescuer to stop and climbed through. As she patted herself off she said, "Well that's an experience I don't want to live through again. I absolutely hate small spaces. How can I-" Alice stopped in surprise when she looked at the person who had saved her and laughed. "Robin!"

The familiar archer broke into a grin and Alice pounced on the girl, giving her a massive hug. It had been too many months since their Wonderland Witch Trip and Alice was overjoyed to see her again. After a minute or so Alice let go and took a step back to examine the archer, while Robin did the same to her.

"We really have to stop meeting this way, Alice. I'm not sure I can handle anymore 'mortal danger' encounters." The two girls laughed.

"I have to agree with you there. How have you been?" Robin shifted slightly and her smile died down.

"Things have been... fine. I've been... fine. What about you? You seem like you were going somewhere important." Alice scanned Robin's face, even leaning a bit too far into the other girl's personal space.

"Meeting a prince is hardly that important," she said offhandedly. "Tell me what's wrong." Robin's eyes widened.

"A prince? Why?" Alice leaned back and started pacing around the archer in a circle.

"Making a few arrangements for my boss. You're avoiding the real problem." She stopped in front of Robin again. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll stuff you in a carriage for a few hours and see how you like it." Robin chuckled for a moment and Alice suddenly noticed the slight pinpricks of tears in the corners of her eyes. Alice immediately placed her hands gently on either side of Robin's face. "What? What happened?" Robin chuckled again.

"It's actually kind of stupid."

"I don't care. It's making you cry. Tell me."

"I just... I missed you." Alice laughed good-naturedly and hugged Robin again. "I really shouldn't be this affected when you think about it. I mean, we barely know each other." Alice took a step back.

"I have half a mind to change that. The other half says we should find a place to stay for the night." Robin smiled at Alice with a strange look in her eye. It confused Alice because the look only appeared when she said something that betrayed her lack of sanity. It wasn't harsh or criticizing like the looks she was used to, but something new and soft and... loving she supposed. Alice shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. It was ridiculous.

"Come on, Chopper. We can't stay staring at each other for the rest of the afternoon." Alice began walking and Robin quickly kept up.

"Chopper?" she questioned as they walked down the road.

"Yes. You chopped me out of the carriage." Robin snorted.

"Yeah, that's not going to stick." Alice lightly nudged Robin's shoulder with her own.

"We'll just see about that, Chopper." Robin nudged her back and the two continued to laugh and mess around as they made their way down the road.


	4. Collision Course: Part Two

Eventually Alice and Robin ended up at Emerald Acres Farm and Zelena did not look pleased. When the two girls entered the house, they were immediately sat down while Zelena chewed their ears off.

"First off, you forgot the firewood. Second, you were gone for MUCH longer than one hour. Third, you brought home a stray!" Robin bristled. She could allow herself to be berated for not doing her chores, but she would not allow Alice to be offended.

"Mother, Alice is not a stray. You've met her before when she saved my life. I am sorry about the rest of it, but you cannot go around calling people strays, especially in front of them!" Zelena huffed.

"Right. Sorry, dear. I just get so worried when you do things like this and somehow it manages to happen when this one comes around."

"Mother you're overreacting. We've run into each other only twice, this being the third time."

"Still. Every time you two meet something bad happens." It was at this time that Alice chose to put in her two cents.

"We've discussed that, Madam, and I have to say neither of us is too happy about it either." Robin was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of the look Zelena was giving Alice.

"I'm not sure it's your place to be in this conversation."

"Well you're discussing me and I'm sitting right here. Frankly, I don't think either of us needs to take what you've been dishing. Your daughter did a right brave thing saving me back there and you're scolding her for doing it. It's not right." At this point, all three were standing up and both Robin and Zelena were surprised at the outburst. Robin cautiously placed her hand on Alice's upper arm.

"Alice, it's alright. I appreciate the defense, but she's my mother. She has the right to-"

"Not like this. She has a right to you, but she can't treat you like this." Alice met Robin's gaze. "She can't scold you for helping people. It's not right..."

Zelena stood silent as Robin hugged Alice. Her heart was swelling more than she could have ever imagined. To have someone stand up to her mother like that, even over such a small thing, was reassuring and stabilizing in the most spectacular way. When they pulled apart, Robin wiped at the tears on Alice's face before turning to her mother.

"She's staying the night. I won't let her travel at this hour." Zelena heaved a resigned sigh.

"Fine, but we're not done talking about this. She can sleep in the guest room." Robin nodded and walked Alice down the hall to show her the room.

Later that night, Robin woke up to a short shriek. Her mother slept on the other side of the house so it had to be... Alice! Robin jolted out of bed and ran down the hall to the guest room. Inside she found Alice sitting up, shaking like a leaf and covered in sweat. Alice looked to her with haunted eyes as she entered. "I-it was just a dream. Or rather a nightmare, but I'm f-fine." Robin shook her head and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed and hugged the frightened girl.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin felt the girl's grip on her tighten.

"It was just about when I fought the Jabberwocky. In the dream, my friends are attacking and they keep... dying. Over and over again. Then instead of finally killing it, I get swallowed whole and I find... their corpses in the belly with me." A small sob emitted from Alice and Robin began rubbing circles on her back.

"Shhhhh. It's ok. It was only a dream. It's not real." Alice pulled back and Robin could see the tears streaming down her face.

"You don't understand. It is real. I was the only one who survived the fight. All my friends... they all died because I couldn't save them fast enough." Robin swallowed hard. She had never battled anything outright beyond the occasional bandits, and even then she had done it alone without having to worry about anyone.

"This... this is more of a recurring memory then?" Alice nodded. "Have you ever told anyone about it?" Alice shook her head.

"What would they do? Confirm the thing I've known all my life, that I'm mad..." Robin's heart broke at the words. Suddenly, a memory of something she had read in another realm came to mind.

"Maybe that's true. Maybe you are mad." She placed a hand on Alice's cheek. "But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." This gained a smile from Alice and ended the onslaught of tears. Robin wiped away the remaining ones and stood up. "It's not nearly morning yet so we should probably get back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Robin was about to exit when she heard Alice say, "Wait!" Robin turned around and her eyes met a blushing face. "I... Would you... stay?" Robin nodded and came back to the bed, slipping under the covers with Alice.

"Scooch over, you mattress hog." Alice chuckled and gave Robin more room. Alice turned over to face the wall and Robin placed an arm across Alice's waist. She felt the girl stiffen in surprise. "You're too far away now... and it's cold," she mumbled as she felt herself slipping into sleep.

Robin heard Alice mutter, "Sure it is," when she moved closer and the two fell into an easy sleep for the rest of the night.


	5. Collision Course: Part Three

Alice woke up to the sun streaming in and birds chirping. There was a warmth behind her and around her waist that she thought nothing of. That is, until it moved. Alice yelped and, in her surprise, shoved at the warmth which caused both her and whatever it was to fall to the floor on opposite sides of the bed. A loud groan emitted from both Alice and the unnamed being, as well as an additional moaned, "Ow," from the other side. Alice stared at her surroundings before the memory of last night finally came back to her.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Robin!" Alice stood and rushed to Robin's side as the other girl struggled to get up.

"It's fine. Ugh. I guess you've never woken up to anyone before, huh?" Robin gave a lighthearted laugh while Alice helped her up.

"Um, no. Sorry about that. Again." Robin smiled at her.

"Really, it's not a big deal. Sure that's not the greatest way to wake up in the morning, but I've had worse." Alice blushed in embarrassment. She was about to say something else when her stomach growled. "Oh! That's right. We didn't exactly eat dinner last night. Come on, Mother should be up."

Alice followed Robin out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen and dining room area. Robin had been correct in her assumption because upon entering they found Zelena halfway through making a stack of pancakes.

"Oh good, you're up. I was about to come wake you up myself if you didn't come about it on your own soon. Grab a plate and sit down." The two girls did as they were told, though Alice kept a wary eye on Zelena. She had heard the Witch was reformed but Alice knew what a parent could do to protect their child if they deemed it necessary. It didn't help that Zelena seemed to distaste Alice and her relationship with Robin. Speaking of her new friend, the girl had somehow managed to eat a stack of pancakes in less than three minutes.

"And I thought I ate fast." Robin looked up at her and a faint blush grew on her cheeks.

"I guess I was just hungrier than usual." Alice winced inwardly and reached across the table to cover Robin's hand.

"That's not what I meant. It's endearing, plus it means the pancakes are delicious." Robin smiled and Alice took her hand back to finish eating. She was faintly aware of how Zelena had watched the whole interaction.

When the two had finished eating, Zelena cleared the table and sat down between them at the head of the table. Alice wasn't sure if the separation was intentional, but she didn't like it. She could feel her palms getting sweaty and she had to resist the urge to bolt. She felt like a cornered animal and she hated it. Robin looked at her with worried eyes, probably because of the way Alice kept shifting, then turned to her mother.

"Before we get into it, let me say that I don't like arguing. This isn't for some sick kick I get from what you'll see as ruining your lives." That did nothing to reassure Alice at all. "Look, I get you two are forming a friendship and have saved each other a few times, but the thing is that this," Zelena gestured between the two of them, "won't work."

"Mother, what do you mean? Where is this coming from?" Zelena looked reluctant to keep going. She glanced apologetically at Alice and suddenly Alice realized what was happening.

"I asked around and Alice doesn't have the best reputation. For one thing, no one knows who her parents are and she works for the Dark One." Robin stared at Alice in shock.

"I... H-he's not the man everyone says he is! Just... please stop looking at me that way." Robin's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. I just can't picture you as working for an evil sorcerer."

"He's not evil! He's just made some mistakes and bad judgement calls." Zelena snorted.

"Is that what he's calling the choices he's made? Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that you're reputation, Robin, is already on the rocks with me being your mother and Alice isn't helping. If you're ever going to find yourself a decent husband, you'll need to have a better group of friends." Alice looked down at the table. Zelena was right. Alice would only bring Robin down, just like she brought down so many others. Alice stood up from the table and turned to leave.

"Your mother's right." Alice didn't miss the surprise on Zelena's face at being agreed with. "I'll only bring you down."

"What if I don't want a husband?" Zelena and Alice stared at Robin in shock. There was a lot of that this morning apparently.

"What do you mean you don't want a husband?" Robin looked at her mother and gave a heavy sigh.

"Nothing. Never mind. I was just looking for a way to keep Alice as a friend." Robin gazed over at Alice and Alice searched her friend's face. She was holding something back. They hadn't known each other long but Alice could tell that much. It was apparent Zelena may have caught on as well by the concern on her face. Alice decided she had to break the silence.

"I should, uh, I should go. I'm already a day late for my meeting and I can't let them think I've ditched it." Zelena looked confused but Robin stood and led her outside, leaving Zelena at the table. Alice looked at Robin with concern at the sluggishness with which her friend moved. It was far different from the bright person she had been before the conversation. "You know I would stay if I could." Robin's eyes flicked to Alice's and she gave a weak smile.

"Yeah. No rest for the wicked though." Alice winked at her and Robin managed a laugh. They came to a stop as Robin opened the gate and turned to face Alice. "I don't care what Mother says, you better keep in touch from now on. You know where I live now and have no excuse for not dropping by or sending letters." Alice grinned at the archer's stubbornness.

"I'd hate to disappoint a fair maiden." Robin laughed.

"Oh knock it off. You don't want to be even later, remember?"

"I have half a mind to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Robin lightly shoved her through the gate before closing it. "Listen to the other half."

"Well alright. You're no fun." Alice fake pouted as she faced Robin from the other side of the gate. Robin giggled and lightly pushed at Alice's forehead

"Get going already!" Alice finally relented and gave Robin an imaginary tip of a hat in farewell.

As she made her way down the lane, Alice paused for a moment to look back and saw Robin looking over her shoulder at her on the way to her house. Alice gave a quick wave and continued on her journey.i


	6. Kill Them With Kindness: Part One

To Robin's delight, Alice kept her promise. Robin received weekly letters about Alice's adventures and every one or two months Alice would drop by for a meal and spend time with Robin.

During one such occasion, Robin had attempted to teach Alice how to shoot a bow and arrow.

 _"Maybe I'll keep my promise after all," Alice joked._

 _"Which promise is that?"_

 _"The one where I tear your cloak with an arrow." Robin doubled over in laughter at the twinkle shining in Alice's eyes._

 _"We'll see if you can even aim properly first."_

Robin smiled at the memory. Her mother had finally gotten the hint that Alice was here to stay after that day, even though her friend had accidentally shot an arrow through one of the windows. Mother had not been happy about that but she had spared them from a scolding after seeing how much fun they were having.

"Robin! Dinner!" The archer sighed and exited her room to head to the dining room where her mother had already set the table.

"Any letters today?" Zelena shook her head as she brought in two plates of food. "Do you think something's happened?"

"Alice not sending a letter for two weeks is hardly anything to worry about. I'm amazed she's managed to keep it up for this long."

"Mother..."

"Stop worrying. She's probably in the middle of something. Now eat your food." Robin mindlessly picked at her plate.

"But what if-"

"I said eat." The rest of dinner passed quietly and Robin was relieved when she finally finished. She washed the dishes before heading into the living room to read.

At face value it wouldn't seem like it, but Robin adored books. Her favorites were the ones she got from other realms. The words always whisked her away to far off places whenever her own life became dull. For some reason though, tonight was different.

She couldn't manage to focus on the words in front of her and instead found her mind drifting to Alice. The peculiar girl had stolen Robin's heart in a way she wasn't prepared for. It was made all the more worse by the fact that she hasn't received any letters recently. She knew her mother told her she shouldn't worry but that was easier said than done.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Robin reluctantly left her spot on the couch and answered it. Robin groaned inwardly at who was standing in front of her. It was Todd, a hunter's son from the village over. "Hello Robin! I don't suppose you've eaten yet?"

"Actually I have and-"

"Great! I'm starved." Robin felt the strong urge to bang her head against the wall as Todd made his way into the house and to the kitchen. Robin quickly followed and called for her mother. Unfortunately for her, Zelena loved Todd. He was perhaps the son she never had, which of course led her to try and set Robin up with him. It wasn't that Robin disliked the young man. He was handsome enough with his cropped black hair and toned arms, but he could be rude sometimes and was far too cocky for Robin's liking. Of course he never acted that way in front of Zelena though, to Robin's dismay.

"Ah Todd! How are you? There's leftovers in the icebox."

"Thanks Mrs. M! I'm doing great by the way. How's life treating you?"

"Oh it has its ups and downs as always. What brings you by?" They had taken their conversation into the kitchen and Todd was chomping away at the remains of the night's dinner.

"Well you see, the forest is pretty lush with critters this month and I'm going out hunting tomorrow for extra stores before the beasts all disappear. I figured I'd come by and ask if you wanted me to stock up for you as well."

"Well isn't that sweet." Robin rolled her eyes and took a sip of water. He was such the suck up to her mother. "I have an idea. Why don't you take Robin hunting with you? I'm sure she'll know what we need and can help you carry what you kill." Robin spit out her water and almost dropped her glass.

"Mother!" Zelena glared at her. "It's just that... I'm capable of hunting myself. There's no need to burden Todd with my company." Todd looked to Robin.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I'd be delighted to have a hunting partner, especially one so skilled with a bow." When Todd smiled at her, Robin wanted to scream her lungs out. Somehow though, she managed to force out a smile. When Todd had finished eating and had left the house, Robin turned to her mother.

"If he ends up dead, it's on you, Mother."

"Oh Robin, hush. Maybe you'll enjoy it. It doesn't hurt to spend time with someone and we could use the extra stores now that winter is approaching soon."

"I can hunt on my own! I don't need that buffoon trailing me around scaring off everything!"

"He's a hunter's son."

"I hate him!"

"You don't know him."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Not if you begged." Robin gave a disgruntled huff and headed to her room. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of her life.


	7. Kill Them With Kindness: Part Two

Alice stumbled up the lane, yawning and barely able to keep her eyes open. She'd woken up extra early to travel to the farm and the lack of sleep was getting to her. It was worth it though. She needed to make up for the lack of letters. The meeting with giants the Dark One took her to had gone a little awry and had taken longer to settle than anticipated.

Alice rounded a bend and quickly hid behind a tree, instantly awake and alert. A young man was entering the property, armed to the teeth, and was making his way to the door. Alice palmed a dagger and crept closer, careful to stay quiet and hidden. The dagger, it seemed, would not be needed however, because when the man knocked it was met by Zelena's smiling face. Clearly he was a crowd favorite since Alice usually received a resigned sigh whenever she came over.

As she watched, the man stayed on the porch until Robin exited. Alice resisted the urge to chuck her dagger when she saw the man smiling at Robin and quickly looking her over. Robin didn't seem pleased to be leaving with the stranger, but it wasn't by force so Alice hung back. She had never seen Robin interact with anyone else so she decided to trail them. The dagger did make its home in her hand though, just in case the man made an unreciprocated move.

After a while, it became clear to Alice that the two were hunting. Well, Robin was. The man was busy trying to flirt with Robin by talking about his many achievements. They paused at a clearing up ahead and Alice hid just within earshot. "So then my father and I brought back this huge buck and we were able to eat for weeks."

"Oh wow. I'd like to bring home a buck too. Actually, I'd like to bring home anything really, but that doesn't seem to be in the cards since you keep flapping your gums and _scaring everything away_!" Alice covered her mouth to keep the sounds of her snickering in. Robin could definitely hold her own.

The man was just about to retort when Robin pushed his head to look out at the clearing. Walking right to the center was a beautiful doe and buck. Just one of the magnificent creatures could feed a person for weeks during the winter. Alice barely caught Robin's whispered, "They're gorgeous."

The man whispered in return, "Yes they are," before leaning in to kiss the archer beside him. When Robin saw what he was doing, she jerked away and shoved him. The deer, startled at the noise, ran back into the tree line.

"Idiot!" Robin shoved the man again. "We just lost the best thing we've found all day! Get ahold of yourself Todd!"

"I can't. You drive me crazy. Whenever I'm around you I-"

"Whatever you're planning on saying, don't. One, I don't like you that way. Two, we're supposed to be hunting to feed our families. This is not the time for feelings."

"But-"

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you." Alice stepped out from where she had been hiding and sheathed her dagger. She wouldn't be needing it based on what she had just witnessed.

"Alice!"

"Hi Chopper. Been a while, hasn't-" Alice grunted with the force of Robin's hug.

"You keep trying with that nickname, but it really isn't working." Alice laughed and hugged Robin closer, turning her slightly as well so the man, Todd, wouldn't see the tears streaming down the archer's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I haven't written. The meeting I was at didn't go _quite_ as planned." Robin took a step back.

"What? Are you okay?" Robin held her out at arms length and her eyes scanned Alice up and down. Alice smiled at the act.

"I'm _fine_. There's no reason to fuss." A loud cough caused the two girls to look at Todd who was walking over.

"Hello miss. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Todd Mansfield, skilled hunter." The young man stuck out his hand and Alice shook it firmly, not affording him the chance to kiss her knuckles or do any other gesture of the sort. Todd seemed flustered at the clear rejection but quickly composed himself. "And you are?" Alice smirked. Two could play at this game.

"Alice Jones, Robin's closest friend and the personal courtier of the Dark One." Robin raised an eyebrow at the formal, but unnecessary, title as Todd paled.

"I-I see. Um, what a, er, pleasure to meet you."

"Todd, I'm going home. Good day." Robin linked arms with Alice and turned back to the Farm. As they walked, Robin kept glancing at her.

"There isn't something on my face, is there?"

"Huh? No. It's just I've never heard you introduce yourself with such a title before."

"To be fair, you've never heard me introduce myself to anyone."

"That isn't how you introduced yourself to me."

"Those were special circumstances. I didn't want to risk you running off."

"Oh? But you'd risk scaring Todd off?" Alice stumbled over a root. "Exactly how long were you trailing us?" Alice lowered her head.

"Since you left the house." Robin chuckled.

"Seems I've found myself a stalker." Alice looked up to find Robin smiling at her.

"I see myself more as a knight personally." A surprised laugh emitted from the archer.

"As honored as I'd be to have you defending me, I can take care of myself."

"I've noticed, but I've also learned that we all need a little extra help sometimes. Even someone as stubborn as you."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true!"

"Doesn't mean you point it out! I don't point out that you're mad as a hatter!" Both Robin and Alice gasped and took a step back from each other. "I'm so sorry! It just slipped out! I didn't mean anything by it!" Alice stared at her before doubling over in laughter. She could feel Robin staring at her but she'd couldn't help it, the horror on Robin's face had been too funny.

"You know," she wheezed. "Just for that, I get to call you Chopper for the rest of the day." Robin slapped her on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"That was ages ago! You can't keep guilting me into letting you use it!"

"But you're so easy to guilt!"

"I also have a bow and a full quiver of arrows." Alice's eyes widened at the mischievous grin growing on Robin's face as the archer nocked an arrow and aimed.

"Don't you dare!"

"I didn't get to do any hunting today, guess you'll have to do." Alice winked and started running away, making sure to move from side to side.

"Just try to catch me, Chopper!"

"I'll tear a new hole in that cloak if you keep calling me that!"

Alice smiled to herself and shouted back, "Just like old times then!"

"Except now you're my actual target!"

The rest of the day was spent with the two girls chasing each other through the woods and general messing around. By the time they actually arrive at Emerald Acres Farm, it was well past dark and snow had begun to fall. The first snow of the season.


	8. The Winter Ball

Robin stared out at the crowded ballroom and instantly felt out of place. Yes, her outward appearance fit in with her loosely curled hair and flowing dark green dress, but in her heart she knew these were people she would never be comfortable with, never belong with. It all made Robin feel very small, but she kept her chin up and continued to walk in.

She had been to a ball only once and it had been outdoors and fairly casual. Nothing like this. The walls were all clear windows with a few glass doors spaced throughout. Corinthian columns arched elegantly up to the domed ceiling which depicted angels and bird-like creatures holding onto the multiple crystal chandeliers. It was all so... grand. It was only made worse by the knowledge that she couldn't escape outside because of the freezing cold and snow.

Robin finally decided to stand by the large table covered in food and drink. However, she was surprised by who she found standing there as well. "Alice?" Her friend turned around with a smile.

"Robin! You look absolutely lovely!" Robin's breath caught in her throat.

"I wasn't expecting... You look... You're..."

"Breathtaking?" Alice said with a smirk. Robin chuckled.

"Well, actually yes. I didn't think this was your kind of affair."

"Nor yours. Are you sure it's really you under all that silk and velvet?" Alice poked at her slightly puffed shoulder straps until Robin shooed her away.

"You can't go poking and prodding people at these kinds of occasions!" Alice leaned in close to her face.

"Does that mean I can at other times?" Robin reached out and tickled Alice's neck just below her ear. The girl squealed in delight and stepped back.

"No, it doesn't. Now where'd you get such a nice dress?"

"This raggedy thing?" Alice asked as she looked down at the glittery blue and white gown she wore. "Dark One made it. A present, I guess, for all the errands I've been doing."

"Well, since neither of us get this dressed up very often, and we are at a ball, would you do me the honor of waltzing with me?" Alice practically beamed.

"I'd love to." As they walked over to the dance floor hand-in-hand, a male guest unceremoniously shoved into Robin as he walked past and sneered. Alice immediately turned around and started after the guy. "Excuse me! Hey! Aren't you going to apologize to the young lady?"

The man looked at Alice and with a voice dripping with contempt said, "Not to the likes of _her_." Alice stood with a look of complete shock on her face before it turned to utter fury. Luckily, Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the dance floor before she could clobber the man.

"What are you-? Robin? Why did you pull me away? The guy deserves a smacking!" Robin sighed. She pulled Alice into her arms and began to dance.

"It's not worth it. He's made up his mind about me. You heard him."

"I did, but I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm the daughter of the Wicked Witch. Reformed or not, people won't forget what she did, nor will they trust her daughter." Alice's face held a mixture of fury, sadness, and firm resolve.

She spun Robin away from her and when she brought her back into her arms said, "Then they're all nutters. Each and every one." Robin smiled and couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped her lips. "What? I'm serious."

"If I recall, you called me nutters once."

"You had just shot a hole through one of my best cloaks. Plus, I had no idea what a catch you were." Alice winked at Robin and she could feel a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"Well it's a good thing I am with all the falling down holes you do." Alice stared in mock horror while Robin dipped her.

"It was one trip!"

" _Oooh_ no. Don't you play that card. You've pulled me down a rabbit hole and taken me to Wonderland."

"I did it to save you! So you could see this _Winter_ Wonderland." Robin leaned her forehead on Alice's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" Robin felt Alice's body shake with restrained laughter. When she brought her head back up, Alice was smiling at her with a goofy grin.

"Come on. I have an idea."

"If you're planning on getting back at that guy-"

"I promise I'm not." Robin slowed their dancing to a stop.

"Lead the way." Alice grabbed Robin's hand and practically dragged her across the ballroom. She wasn't very careful about it and Robin found herself apologizing to an extensive amount of people. Finally, Alice came to a stop in front of a window in the back corner. "What's so special about some corner?"

"Look up." Robin's eyes gazed above the two of them to see a small clump of green leaves and red berries hanging. Robin looked back at Alice, confused. "Mistlet-" She was cut off by the kiss being placed on her lips. It lasted only a few seconds but it was soft and sweet and gentle.

When Alice pulled back, she could see a deep blush on the girl's cheeks and a tentative fear and joy in her eyes. Robin's brain was short circuiting, a buzzing feeling left on her lips from the kiss. Unfortunately she took a moment too long processing because Alice's face suddenly dropped and she started apologizing.

"Sorry. I thought... never mind. It was stupid. You can think of it as a joke. I'm going to go over there now." Alice turned away and Robin finally came back to herself. She grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her into a kiss. She felt Alice stiffen for a moment before she melted into the kiss as well.

This one lasted quite a bit longer. Robin held Alice's neck carefully in her hands and draped her other arm across her shoulders. Alice pulled Robin closer, as if she was going to slip away somehow, and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist. It was deep and passionate and Robin felt she was going to melt into a puddle of goo.

After a minute or so, they pulled apart for air, but stayed wrapped in each other's arms. Alice was beaming at her with a stupid grin on her face, but Robin was pretty sure she had the same look.

"Not bad for a first kiss." Alice's eyes widened.

"I was your first?" Robin nodded. Robin didn't think it was possible but Alice's smile brightened even further. "In that case, you aren't half bad for a first timer." Robin lightly slapped her shoulder.

"Rude!" Alice winked and rested her forehead against Robin's.

"So... if I asked you to be my girlfriend right now, would that be too forward?"

"From a mad one like you? I think I'll let it slide." She leaned in for another kiss and was rewarded. Ironically, it was Alice who untangled herself first.

"I'd like you to meet my father, if that's alright." Robin blinked in surprise, but nodded. She hadn't been thinking about other people, but now as she crossed the room with Alice, Robin became increasingly worried.

"Wait. Your father's here? At the Ball?" Alice looked at Robin and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be fine. Promise." A knot of nerves still festered in her stomach but she continued to let Alice lead her. Alice slowed as she reached a gentleman with a hook for one of his hands. He stood talking to... "Oh no." Alice glanced at Robin and back at her father. Her eyes widened when she noticed Zelena. The two girls halted a few feet away from their parents and Alice looked to Robin with concern. "We don't have to do this if-"

"No." Robin steeled herself. She refused to be ashamed of this beautiful new relationship. "We're doing this, together." Robin tightened her grip on Alice's hand and smiled as she walked up to Hook and Zelena. The former noticed the couple first.

"Alice! Who's the lass?" It was Zelena who answered.

"This is my daughter, Robin. She and Alice have been developing quite the friendship this past year and a half."

"Oh, I see!"

"Actually, Papa," Alice interjected as she stepped forward. "We're more than friends now." Both parents stared at the girls with a confused look on their faces. Robin stepped forward to stand alongside Alice.

"We're together. As a couple. She's my girlfriend." She pointed at Alice. Her new girlfriend smiled affectionately at Robin's awkward attempt.

Hook, to his credit, took it well. He was clearly surprised at first, but when that passed all that was left was a loving smile and a hug he gave to both girls. Zelena took a bit longer to process. Robin began to sweat at the mixture of emotions crossing her mother's face. Eventually it settled on gentle concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, more than anything." As Robin said it, she knew it was true. Whatever this new relationship brought, ups or downs, good times and bad, she was sure of it, and sure of how much she loved Alice. She felt Alice's eyes on her and looked over. The blonde had tears budding in her eyes and Robin immediately wiped at them. "What are you crying for?"

"They... you... you accept me." Robin drew her newfound love close and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I accept you. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't accidentally shot at you." Alice laughed against her.

"Quite boring, I'd like to think." Robin pulled back and cupped Alice's cheek.

"Beyond boring." Alice gently dragged Robin's hand down her face and slowly pressed a kiss against Robin's fingers.

"Oh I think we can do more than that now." Robin winked before kissing Alice.

She didn't care who was watching. The world didn't matter as long as she had Alice and god help the world if they ever tried to take her away.


	9. Holiday Fluff

Alice waited with her father at the front door of the farmhouse. She had an armful of presents, but she couldn't bring herself to knock. She was too nervous. Her father, on the other hand, took one look at the way Alice was fidgeting and knocked three times. "Papa!"

"You look great, Alice. We had to knock eventually." Alice took a deep breath and almost collapsed when the door opened. Robin stood next to her mother as Zelena beckoned them to come inside.

"Welcome! We're so glad you could make it!"

"We are too. A snow storm almost stopped us, but Alice _insisted_ it was something we could handle." The parents shared a knowing smile and Alice blushed in embarrassment.

"Is there a place you want these or can I set them down anywhere?" Robin perked up and guided Alice to a brick fireplace.

"You can set them down right here." Hook and Zelena moved to the kitchen, leaving the girls alone in the living room. When all the presents were set down and arranged, Alice found herself swept into a quick kiss and solid hug. "I'm really glad you came," Robin whispered.

"It was this or Wonderland so..." Robin pulled back from the hug, chuckling.

"Want to go take a walk before dinner?"

"That'd be great! I do have to warn you, it's a bit frosty."

"If Jack Frost starts nipping at your nose, just tell me and I'll show him just what an archer can do." Alice leaned up and playfully bit at the air in front of Robin's nose.

"What'll you do if _I_ nip _your_ nose?" Robin leaned in slightly before walking over to the door instead.

"Guess you'd have to be crazy enough to try it to find out." Alice grinned and chased after her, taking a moment to yell to the house that they were going out.

It really was cold outside and snow lay at least a foot deep on the ground. Luckily, the falling snow had at least stopped and the sun had come out. The couple trudged through, making jokes and shoving each other and having a pretty good time.

When they were halfway up a hill, an idea sparked in Alice's mind. Robin must have noticed the glint in her eye because she took a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" Alice grinned and casually scooped up some snow.

"Oh nothing. I just thought the white was such a nice color at this angle."

"It is," Robin agreed cautiously.

"It's missing something though."

"It's snow. That's how it is." Alice's grin widened.

"I think it's missing you!" With that, Alice chucked the snowball she'd been slowly forming and hit Robin square in the chest. Robin gasped in shock before grinning as well.

"Oh it is _on_."

An all out snowball fight ensued between the two of them. It lasted for hours with one girl or the other climbing a tree, rolling down the hill, or tackling each other, which usually ended in a few kisses before another snowball was thrown. Eventually, it ended with the sun beginning to edge lower in the sky and the girls being exhausted and covered head to toe in the frosty whiteness.

"We should get home before my mother sends out a search party." Alice sighed and leaned against her as they began their trek home.

When they reached the house, both girls were shivering and Alice was pretty sure her lips were blue. The door swung open as soon as they stepped onto the porch and they were swept inside by Zelena. She dragged them in front of the fire, covered them in blankets, and gave each a light scolding for allowing themselves to get like this.

Hook carried in two plates of food and mugs of hot cocoa, having replaced his hook with a fake, gloved hand. Alice and Robin uttered an expression of gratitude before digging in. The warm food filled Alice up and the crackling fire thawed the lingering feeling of ice.

She snuggled close to Robin while drinking her hot cocoa and almost squeaked in surprise when Robin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer against her. Alice still wasn't used to the requited affection. The relationship was still so new and the type of love Robin showed her was very different from any other she had experienced.

"Do you plan on wanting to open presents tonight?" Alice gazed up at Robin and shook her head before nuzzling into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Presents aren't half as good as snuggling. I can bet you like this way more than the cloak and quiver I got you."

"Alice! You're not supposed to tell me!" Alice smiled to herself.

"Now there's no reason to move." She heard Robin give a resigned sigh as she rested her head on Alice's.

"You're insufferable."

"It's one of my best qualities."

"I personally like your soft hands," Robin mused as she slowly entwined their fingers. "It's why I got you a ring." Alice raised her head, forcing Robin to do the same.

"You did what?" Robin blushed.

"Not like that. It's too soon for that, but I got you a silver ring with an arrow on it. I thought you could use it to remind you of me." Alice leaned in and gave Robin a slow kiss.

"I don't need anything to help me remember you. You're already safely at home in my heart." Robin's cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red.

"Still, you better wear the ring." Alice smiled.

"Of course. Can I go back to leaning on you now? Your shoulder is comfy." Robin shook with laughter and nodded.

There they stayed for the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's arms in front of the fireplace. Zelena and Hook had walked in once to find the two sleeping. They had simply smiled and Zelena had covered them with another blanket while Hook slid pillows under their heads.

It was the perfect end to a perfect holiday spent together.


	10. Author’s Note 12-25-17

Unfortunately, this is the end of the line. I hope you all enjoyed this FanFiction and I appreciate any and all comments I've received. It's been a fun ride while it lasted, but the great thing is you can always come back and read it whenever you want. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season! See you next year! (Hopefully we'll see more Alice and Robin)

P.S. If you want me to write another FanFiction about the couple, or another couple (Straight/Gay/Etc) if you'd prefer, comment who you'd like to see and a prompt. If I know the couple and think I can do them justice, I just might type something up :)


End file.
